parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Narnia King on Broadway
Live Action's movie-spoof of 1998 show "The Lion King on Broadway". Cast * Infant Simba- Infant Luke Skywalker (Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith) * Young Simba - Jared (The Spiderwick Chronicles) * Teenage Simba- Alen (Small Soldiers) * Adult Simba - Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief 2010) * Young Nala - Mallory (The Spiderwick Chronicles) * Adult Nala - Annabeth (Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief 2010) * Timon - Pippin (The Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Pumbaa - Merry (The Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Mufasa - Aragorn (The Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Sarabi - Arwen (The Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Scar - King Miraz (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian) * Shenzi - Hag (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian) * Banzai - Narzug (The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug) * Ed - Gollum (The Hobbit Trilogy 2012 and The Lord of the Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * The Hyenas - Orcs and Goblins (The Hobbit Trilogy 2012-2014 and The Lord of the Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Rafiki - Gandalf (The Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Zazu - Bilbo Baggins (The Hobbit Trilogy 2012-2014) * Sarafina - Eowyn (The Lord of the Rings Trilogy 2002-2003) * Infant Kiara - Infant Snow White (Snow White and the Huntsman) * Stampede - Wargs (The Hobbit Trilogy 2012-2014 and The Lord of the Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) Scenes of The Broadway Soundtrack * The Narnian King on Broadway - Part 1 - Overture/Main Titles/The Circle of Life * The Narnian King on Broadway - Part 2 - Grasslands Chant * The Narnian King on Broadway - Part 3 - The Morning Report * The Narnian King on Broadway - Part 4 - The Lioness Hunt * The Narnian King on Broadway - Part 5 - I Just Can't Wait to Be King * The Narnian King on Broadway - Part 6 - Chow Down * The Narnian King on Broadway - Part 7 - They Live in You * The Narnian King on Broadway - Part 8 - Be Prepared * The Narnian King on Broadway - Part 9 - The Stampede * The Narnian King on Broadway - Part 10 - Elsa Mourns * The Narnian King on Broadway - Part 11 - Hakuna Matata * The Narnian King on Broadway - Part 12 - One by One * The Narnian King on Broadway - Part 13 - The Madness of King Alvin * The Narnian King on Broadway - Part 14 - Shadowland * The Narnian King on Broadway - Part 15 - The Lion Sleeps Tonight * The Narnian King on Broadway - Part 16 - Endless Night * The Narnian King on Broadway - Part 17 - Can You Feel the Love Tonight * The Narnian King on Broadway - Part 18 - He Lives in You (Reprise) * The Narnian King on Broadway - Part 19 - Percy Confronts Miraz * The Narnian King on Broadway - Part 20 - King of Pride Rock/Circle of Life (Reprise) Trivia *